If This Was a Movie
by writermeAL
Summary: A song-fic based on the song "If This Was a Movie" by Taylor Swift. It's good, I promise. Please give it a try.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So since I am so hung up with Taylor Swift songs right now, I decided to do this. I was listening to this song, then out of nowhere I decided that this song would make a great song-fic. So here it is:**

**I couldn't use the lyrics, so I suggest you listen to it as you read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin & Ally, Disney does, or the song, Taylor does.**

**AUTHOR's note extended. AHHHH! I just watched the new episode Tracks and Troubles and it is great, I promise. There isn't the unblocked kiss as we all were hoping for, but Ally decided to give away her song so Austin could get back his record deal. AWWW!  
It isn't a good quality, but you can make out what is happening:  
watch?v=MAsZhLN23CQ**

* * *

**Taylor Swift: If This Was A Movie**

I dropped my book bag next to my desk. My homework was already done, and I had nothing to do, but think this out. _What had just happened?_ I am literally out of my mind right now. I think I just had a moment with Austin.

But let's back track, Austin is Austin Moon. Yes, he is the world famous rock star from Miami, but first of all he is my best friend. But is he _just_ my best friend? Could both of us be something more? So this was how it all went down.

"Hey, Austin," I greeted as he entered Sonic Boom with his usual strut.

"Hey, Ally," he responded in a sing-song voice. "Hey, hey, guess what?"

"What? What?" I mocked.

He sneered. "I just scored a date with a cute blonde from the beach. She is totally hot, and it's tomorrow night at eight."

I plastered a radiant beam on my face. "That's great."

"So Ally." He said as he walked over to the counter and stood behind me as I arranged the interinery for the store. He was so close. We have shared hugs and close encounters before, but this felt different. "Watchu doing?" He asked as he put his arms around me enfolding me in a hug. He draped his arms over my shoulders and laid his head at the crook of my neck. I could hear his heavy breathing.

"Uh, nothing much," I replied.

"So wanna head up to the practice room and work on a new song?"

"Sure. That'd be great." I turned around, him still wrapped around me, to face him. He still held me tight. I look at him straight in the face. His eyes were glassy and had this certain gleam that Austin always had. I looked at those puppy-dog eyes and I literally wanted to melt. His eyes were so dreamy, so captivating. Suddenly without thinking, which means I must have been out of my mind, I slung my arms around his neck. So we were in a tight hug. His hands on my waist, while my arms around his neck. It was the slow dancing position I was taught long time ago in middle school. It was pretty sweet, but turned even sweeter. He leaned forward, so his forehead was against mine. I swear, I felt surging shocks of electricity where he touched me. We both stared longingly at each other's eyes.

He was leaning in even more, probably to kiss, but that's when I turned my head and he stopped abruptly. He suddenly pulled away and his eyes suddenly grew wide. "Ohmigosh! Ally, I am so sorry, you probably... I'm am so sorry." With that he ran off, leaving me there. I just stood there like a fool, and stared at him as he ran. Not even once he did look back.

After work, I went straight home and here I am now. I sat at the edge of my bed, replaying the memory because for some reason, I couldn't get it out of my head. _I mean, me and Austin nearly kissed! For goodness's sakes we are best friends! And best friends don't go around kissing each other! I mean, OMG! _But why did he even lean in, in the first place? Could Austin probably have some feelings for me? But impossible. I'm Ally Dawson. A bookish, quiet girl. Who would want to be with me, anyway?

But the problem is, I can't get Austin out of my mind. So... Gah! I can't say it! Do I like him, though?

I'm not so sure. But if I were to bet my life on it, I probably do like him. Oh, wow! Did I just admit to myself that I like my best friend, music partner, Austin Moon?

Okay, maybe I do have feelings for him. But I can't let him know. I have to keep this to myself and maybe Trish, but I don't want anything to change. I like things the way they are right now, and I don't want to jeopardize the way my life is now for a new found relationship with Austin. I can't handle it. And plus, how would Austin take it? He'd probably wouldn't want to be my friend anymore, if I admit my feelings.

* * *

Six months later, here I am and still I have those feelings for Austin. Do you remember, the girl I talked about in the beginning of the story, well apparently they were more closer than I thought they were. They look so in love.

But enough of that. Let's talk about something happy. I remember the first time I had met Austin. I never knew that one chance of meeting would turn out to be so great. He was playing on the drums, with his corndog drumsticks. Seriously, during that moment, it was the silliest thing I have ever seen, until he showed me he could slurp hot sauce through his nose. Man, he is just fun to be around.

But I remember another time him being so sincere when I was down. He didn't want me to be left on the sidelines, and taught me how to slow dance if I ever got the chance to slow dance with Dallas, my crush back then. Then, at the actual party, he let his shinning moment go so I could have dance because Dallas had turned me down. That was so sweet of him.

But then, there are times when Austin has to learn to be more mature. When we first were partners, he wouldn't respect my time. He would do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. I mean, that was so annoying. But he did learn, just like to NEVER touch my book.

* * *

I remember when we first wrote a song. We had to pull an all-nighter to get it done, but we did pull through. He stole my song, but it turned out for the better. I remember when we first filmed Dez's first movie, Claws Dun, dun, dun. On set was like a turning point in our relationship. Here he told me one of his biggest fears, and then I told him all about my stage fright, so his would seem silly and he would get over it. Plus I also owe it to him, that I finally got over my stage fright.

I practically owe my life to Austin. He was always by my side, but thre were times when I wasn't there for him though. I let him down sometimes, but I always made it up to him.

* * *

So guess what? Austin and that blonde girl, broke up. Yay I am so happy. Now I actually have a chance with him.

But we were still the same Austin and Ally, best friends and partners.

So we were writing a new song on the practice room piano. We were just tossing around random ideas, and playing chords trying to string them together to create a new song. Suddenly our hands brushed. I felt a shock of electricity from the touch. I looked up at him. He was also looking at me.

Then all of a sudden, Ausitn starts leaning in. Oh, god. Deja vu moment here. He leans in and we were one inch apart before our lips meet, when I said, "No, Austin. We can't." I pull away and turn back to the piano. I could feel his eyes staring at me.

It took days to work on the song and one week later it still wasn't done.

"Hey, how about this?" I start singing a line of lyrics that I had just came up with. "Walkin' down the street, with each step, a beat. I turn around and you were there; with your own kind of flare. You turn my heart, my life upside down. There I knew it was the start." (**I just came up with these. Pretty good, huh?**)

I looked at Austin. "Come on. Tell me your honest opinion. I can handle it." I totally can.

"I think... but some things... it's pretty good," he mumbled.

I smiled broadly. "Thanks, Austin. That's sweet. But no really, what'd you think?"

"Oh! How about we include something about jumping into a pile of leaves!" he suggested, enthusiastically.

Uhhh... I don't know what to say. That seems totally childish for a song like this. The song was, _was_ supposed to be about passion and heartbreak. Where in the world would we include a pile of leaves this song? "It's... that's a pretty good idea..." for another song or the dump.

"You think so?" he cautiously questioned.

I wore a face smile "Totally."

A few days later, when we were listening to the final song, and it was just, horrible. There were pretty good points but some lyrics were just way off.

"Oh, god. It's... it's..."

"... Horrible. I know." Austin finished for me.

"How'd this happen?" I gasp.

"I don't know. But I should've truthful. I should have pointed out some parts that need fixing. I was just too scared, that you couldn't handle criticism, and I'd hurt your feelings. I'm sorry Ally."

"You don't have to be, Austin," I say gently. _If he can come clean, I should, too._ "I'm sorry too. I should have said that some of your ideas, aren't... so much on topic for the theme of the song. They'd be a bit too childish, I'd say. Sorry."

"So this happened because we were so scared of hurting each other?" I grimly nodded in agreement. "Okay, truce. Whenever it comes to song writing, let's come clean and give our honest opinions? Agree?" I nodded once again. "So where'd you get the idea for the song?"

Okay, should I lie about this? No, we decided to come clean and now I will. "You, Austin. You are the inspiration of most of my songs."

"So the lyrics are about me?" he asks.

"Yes. You turned my heart, my life upside down," I quoted.

He laughed. "So how about your inspiration take you out for a dinner date, and then a stroll in the park?"

I smiled. From there I knew it was the start.

* * *

I stood there at my locker, after another regular school day, putting all my books away. My friends are also there, just chatting because we were all waiting for Austin.

Suddenly he comes up from behind me, wrapping me in an embrace. It was warm and comforting. "Hey Ally."

I laughed. "Hey Austin. You're not gonna let go are you?"

His arms held me closer and tighter. "Nope," he said popping the 'p'.

Cassidy, Dallas, Trish, Dez, and Elliot all laughed at us. "Hey lovebirds. Gonna be here all day, or we going to head up to Mini's then the beach?" joked Elliot.

Dallas joined him. "Yeah, let's leave them. They probably want some 'alone' time." They all laughed harder.

Me and Austin looked each other, while in embrace. We smiled. We both knew they were just joking because we know none of them have ever been this much in love with another person.

Eventually, the rest of the group leaves and we were still hugging. When he let me go, to ask me something, I took off down the halls, laughing.

* * *

I raced past all the lockers and students who had after school detentions. "Ha, ha! Austin, come and catch me!" I yelled behind me.

"Oh, I will get you!" he called after me. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest and the loud footsteps we created as we put up a chase in the hallways.

After a couple minutes, I suddenly stopped to catch my breath, when someone ran into me, catching me in a hug. It was Austin. "Hey there beautiful." He was breathing hard. When he caught his breath, he let me go and said, "Ally, meet me tonight at the pier. Let's have a night-out." I nodded in agreement.

Hours later, we were walking down the boardwalk, hand in hand, eating ice cream. We had already grabbed a small bite at a shop vendor. We continued walking and talking about all the times we've shared.

Within half and hour, we were sitting on the beach, watching the sun set below the horizon. The sky turned from a pale blue to a deep orange, and vibrant pink. It was truly beautiful, and it couldn't have gotten any better.

Suddenly Austin put an arm over my shoulders, as I leaned into in.

"It's beautiful," I breathed.

"Not as beautiful as you, Als," he countered.

I smiled at him. "Awww. Thanks Austin. You are the one for me, and you know it."

"Of course. I'll be your other half, your world. Because nothing's gonna change, not for me and you. Not before I knew how much I had to lose. You are my life Ally. I can't and I won't lose you, ever."

That practically melted my heart. He was so sweet. And he was my whole world.

* * *

"Austin!" I angrily cried, as I stormed over to where he stood.

"Yes Ally?" he answered, sweetly.

"Stop trying to sweet talk me! It won't work! It never will and never has!"

"But, Ally..." he faltered, with a desperate look.

"How could you?! Out of all people, YOU!? I cannot believe this!"

"What do you mean?" He gave a confused face.

"You know what I mean! You cheated." I saw a guilty and shocked face. This really hurt me. "Yes, Austin. I saw you kissing Cassidy. And Cassidy of all people? She was my friend. Your friend. I was your friend and _girlfriend_. I guess not."

"Ally, I messed up. I wasn't... I didn't mean it!"

"Oh don't give me excuses, Austin. I've heard them before," I snapped. I started to turn away, wanting to dismiss this conversation, but he grabbed my arm.

"Ally, listen to me. Please for just one minute."

I nodded. "This better be quick," I mumbled.

"Okay, so, as you know that I tried out for the school play." I could tell he was choosing his words carefully. "In the script there is a kissing scene between the lead male and lead girl. Apparently Cassidy and I have those roles. So we decided to kiss, to practice so it wouldn't be weird."

I did not believe him. Do you know why? "You're lying, Austin! I know you are. The annual play was performed the other month!"

Now, it was an even guiltier face. The hell with him. "Ally, look. She came to me first."

"Why should I believe this?!"

"Because...!"

"Austin. You lied to me in the first place, what makes me believe _this_ is the truth, the _second_ time around?"

"Ally, please," he pleaded.

"You know what? Austin this is over. This romantic relationship is over."

"Ally, no! Please give me another chance." He was about to be on his knees, groveling.

Like I would take that. "No, I've given you so many chances. You blew them all. We can just stick to being friends and partners. Please Austin, for me?" I choked out, in tears.

He sighs. "Friends... and partners, it is." I see him walk out, but not before I see tears stream down his face.

* * *

I needed a day out by myself, so I went to the mall to do some shopping. As mom says, Clothes' are a girl's best friend.

As I entered the food court, looking for an empty seat, I spotted Austin. I know not to avoid him because even though we broke up, we are still friends. That hasn't changed. I hope at least not. And lucky for me I saw an empty seat next to him. As I was about to walk over and say hi, I spot Cassidy walking up next to him.

Then what happens next really surprises me. She kisses him and he actually kisses her back. She takes the empty seat, and they share a small sandwich together. They act so much like a couple, feeding each other, making funny faces, and just being close together.

This tore me apart. Just one day after our break-up he goes up to find the girl he cheated me with and starts dating her. WHAT KIND OF GUY DOES THAT? I guess Austin. I just cannot believe my eyes. I ignore my growling stomach, and turn back around.

I actually thought of going over there, near them and make them jealous by flirting with those cute looking guys over there. But I don't want to stoop to their lowly level.

But you know what? It's his life. He can do whatever he wants and go out with any girl he wants. I let the tears fall where they lay, and stormed out of the food court, with my heart left in pieces.

* * *

Later that night, I cried as I stared at my piano. It's all a nightmare, you'll wake up, I assure myself, but I don't.

I remember his pleads to give him another chance. And my bitter tone, not wanting to deal with him anymore.

_"How could you?! Out of all people, YOU!? I cannot believe this!"_

_"Ally, I messed up. I wasn't... I didn't mean it!"_

_"Oh don't give me excuses, Austin. I've heard them before," I snapped. I started to turn away, wanting to dismiss this conversation, but he grabbed my arm._

_"Ally, listen to me. Please for just one minute."_

I remember that night. After he left Sonic Boom, an hour later, my inbox was flooded with hundreds of apologies, which I chose to ignore. In the evening when my parents came home from work, they informed me that Austin was outside on the front porch waiting for me. I pretended to have not heard that. I remember waking up the next morning, being told, that he was still in the same position, and to take some food out to him. I grudgingly obeyed.

"Here's some food," I rudely state as I shove the plate at him, but he doesn't take it. Instead he stands up to face me.

"Ally," he says.

"Your food." I offered.

"I'm sorry. Please you've got to believe me."

"Oh, why should I?"

"Because you trust me!"

"I used to!" With that I ran into my house and slammed the door in his face. I was so angry at him, but even more hurt. I checked in the afternoon, he had left.

That was the biggest mistake of my life. I should've let him tell his side of the story. I should have trusted him. I should have listened. I should have held him tight. I should have stayed by his side, instead of shedding tears as he walked away.

* * *

Eventually we did forgive each other, on the friend level. Anywhere above that, it's still in crumbles. But at least we were friends.

"Hey Ally." he greeted brightly. "Guess what?"

"What?" I counter.

"I'm going to go on tour! My big break finally came. Jimmy finally realized my true talent."

"That's great!" Then I realized the down side of this. "But Austin. What about me? Trish? Dez?"

"Don't worry. Jimmy says you guys can all come with me!" he replied enthusiastically.

"Austin. That's great, but I can't."

His smile faltered. "What... why?"

"It's all over the world, Austin. What about school? What about my dad and Sonic Boom? I can't leave him here by myself."

"It'll be fun, come on, Ally. We can be home schooled for the entire tour. Your dad can replace you for the time being. And isn't your mom visiting?"

WOW! He just had to solve every single problem. "But... Austin, no. I can't," I choke out.

"Fine. If Trish and Dez don't agree, then I'll go by myself. It's a chance of a lifetime and I can't let it go. I'm sorry Ally. I'll see you in eight months."

That was it. That was the good-bye. Nothing else. He actually left. Him and Dez.

Let's just say for the next eight months, I lived miserably. All the light in the world, seemed to have dimmed or died out. I was depressed because a certain blonde wasn't in my life. That's when I realized that he was my life, my whole world. I should have gone, or prevented him from going, but then again, that is his dream and it was his choice.

* * *

It was another typical day without Austin as I sat on my front porch miserably. I was so down, I needed Austin in my life. If only I hadn't let him go. If only this was a movie. If then, he'd be here, right now with me.

"If only this was a movie, he'd be here," I groan.

"But Ally, I am here."

I looked up. My face brightened as I jumped to the ground and ran into his arms. "Austin," I mumbled happily.

**Now this is the kind of ending you wanna see.**


End file.
